


That Makes Both of Us

by Gaybaruby



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bottom Akabane Karma, Crossdressing, Gun Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Role Reversal, Top Nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybaruby/pseuds/Gaybaruby
Summary: Some gay stuff happens





	That Makes Both of Us

"Nagisa-kun loves wearing cute dresses for me. Maybe I should try to get him to wear lingerie," Karma joked to their other classmates. Nagisa's cheeks were dusted with a light pink as he shook his head in slight annoyance, walking over and smacking Karma's arm gently.

"Come on, Nagisa-kun, doesn't that sound like fun?" Karma teased, hot breath fanning against Nagisa's ear, hand slowly slipping down the smaller boy's slender hips.

"C-cut it out Karma-kun, we're around other people," Nagisa whined, earning some snickers from his other classmates. He sighed as Karma sauntered back to his desk with that devilish smile. Karma was being a handful and teasing him, as per usual.

•••

Karma gasped as Nagisa's hot, wet tongue left a conflagrant trail down his neck, soft lips sucking, teeth biting and leaving dark red marks all over his toned chest and abs. A pleasant shudder ran down his spine, hips bucking involuntarily against the knee pressed against the growing constriction of the cloth around his crotch. The blue-haired boy smirked at that, Karma groaning as he felt his lips do so. Nagisa slowly rubbed his knee against Karma's bulge, before pulling it away.

"Does that feel good?" Nagisa's warm breath fanned against his cheek, plump lips nibbling Karma's sensitive ear. Karma let out a moan in response, wrists straining against the binds, eyes squeezed shut behind the blindfold of Nagisa's tie. It was torturous, having Nagisa's scent tantalizingly right above his nose, being touched but not quite by the smaller boy- not enough for true pleasure, but enough to make him want to beg loudly for more.

Both boys' bodies burned with excitement. The usually arrogant, strong, sadistic Karma was lying there, completely at Nagisa's will. The usually meek, normal Nagisa had complete control over him. The androgynous boy had decided to dress Karma up today.

He was wearing a French maid uniform. It was the kind with the sleeves detached, two bands of poofy black with lace frills, corset-like sides, the thick string digging into Karma's sides. He'd gotten a frilly cat-eared headband to match. Nagisa's eyes raked over Karma's chest one last time, fingers just barely touching the exposed flesh before pulling the dress back up, smirking at the way it clung to Karma's body. His eyes trailed down to Karma's legs, licking his lips as they met with black garter belts hooked onto black thigh-highs with frilly lace around the top. Last but not least were the high heels- shiny black, 3 inches tall with a large, white bow on the back of the thick strap around the ankle with two straps extending from that to cross over each other in an 'x' shape on the front of the foot.

Nagisa grinned, proud of his amazing taste. Everything looked perfect on his toy. He pulled back the taut garter belt before letting it snap back loudly against Karma's smooth thigh, licking his lips at the faint, red mark it left behind. It was finally getting to be too much, so he untied Karma from his headboard, removing his blindfold.

Karma swallowed hard when the black fabric was untied from his eyes and wrists. Nagisa's cheeks were slightly flushed, and he was wearing his uniform- though he had taken the vest and tie off, with the first few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. As captivating as the sight was, the thing that stood out the most was his eyes, though. They were filled with lust, very similar to the expression Nagisa held when he was about to go in for the kill in an assassination. Suddenly, the red-head felt the cold metal of a knife pressed against his throat, the sharp blade of it trailing along his throat ever-so-slightly. Karma's body stiffened, the touch sending a jolt straight between his legs. It was like the thrill of being hunted- not knowing whether you'd die or not- and it was like a shot of adrenaline straight into all of his veins. Then, the knife was pulled away, much to Karma's disappointment.

"Nagisa-" Karma's protests were interrupted by two hands on his throat, body pinned to the bed, those blue, bloodlust filled eyes boring into his own. Karma shuddered when the boy pinning him smiled, grip loosening, bending down so their faces were nearly pressed together.

"I'm the one controlling things, okay? No talking until I say you can. We're in my territory right now," Nagisa said, lips brushing Karma's. Those frightening eyes that Karma always dreamed about searched his for a short while before inhumanly soft lips pressed against his. Karma moaned when he felt cold metal pressed against his neck. He could feel Nagisa's lips curling into a grin against his, warm tongue gently coaxing Karma's lips apart. Karma happily obliged, back arching carelessly as Nagisa took his bottom lip between his teeth, the blade scraping against his skin gently. It wasn't enough to break through any layers, but it still sent a jolt of excitement throughout Karma's body. After a few long minutes of kissing and the occasional teasing touch, Nagisa pulled away, tossing the knife to the ground.

Nagisa licked his partially swollen lips happily, drinking in the beautiful sight before him. Karma's cheeks were pink, hair slightly messy, small droplets of sweat trailing down the curve of his smooth neck, his dress slightly wrinkled, the headband a bit crooked. Nagisa grinned when he met Karma's eyes- they were still as psychotic and maniacal as ever, despite Karma's embarrassing getup. That just turned Nagisa on even more. The bluenette fixed the headband before crawling down the redhead's body, stopping when his face reached the bulge between Karma's legs.

Nagisa grinned at Karma's soft, barely audible sharp inhales as he pushed up the fabric of the larger boy's dress, revealing Karma's slim, but still muscular abdomen. Nagisa ghosted his fingers over the irresistible sight, before guiding them to the lacey fabric covering Karma's twitching member.

Karma couldn't help groaning and bucking his hips as Nagisa's warm fingers teased him. They traced over his thighs and teased at the band of the thin lace a few times, which was starting to get slightly damp with his precome. Karma's brain was fuzzy, hyper-focused on the explosive feeling each small touch from Nagisa elicited.

Karma was extremely embarrassed, and he loved it. He was usually the one calling the shots, manipulating, and teasing. Even the first time they'd had sex, Nagisa was the one being bossed around. Yet, as pleasurable as it was, it hadn't been as fun as Karma had thought it would be. For some reason, Karma had grown an intense need for this fragile, sweet, yet deadly Nagisa to take over- to humiliate him, destroy his ego. It never lasted, of course. Karma was still the same slightly psychotic, calculating egomaniac. In public, Karma still loved being the one to tease and embarrass Nagisa. But just here, in his bedroom, along with Nagisa, he could be the weak one, broken, and bossed around. He loved to dominate Nagisa, of course, but much of the thrill of sex with Nagisa was seeing that innocent, kind, warm face morph into his bloodlust filled one. That was the other benefit to this- even while being controlled, he still controlled Nagisa, he was the one to make him lose his sense of self like that. Even while he moaned and groaned uncontrollably, he could tell Nagisa enjoyed it, slowly letting his guilt fade away as he got crazier with Karma. That was absolutely invigorating for the red-head.

His thoughts were cut short when the blue-haired boy pressed his lips to Karma's half exposed member, kissing down to where the thin fabric still covered his raging erection. He licked a hot, wet trail against it before pulling the lingerie down to Karma's lower thighs. Nagisa slowly wrapped his fingers around Karma's twitching length, making him arch his back. He groaned softly as Nagisa's hand worked its way from the base, gliding smoothly up the shaft, flicking his wrist when he reached the head every so often in such a decadent way that Karma damn near came right then and there each time he did it. After an agonizing couple of minutes of being brought nearly to completion and denied, Nagisa removed his hand, to which Karma half growled, half pathetically whimpered at.

Nagisa just chuckled, sauntering to the bathroom, not missing the way Karma's eyes were firmly planted on his plump backside, which the red-head appreciated even through the baggy material of Nagisa's uniform. When Nagisa returned, he set a bottle on the edge of the bed.

"Hands and knees," Nagisa said. Karma obliged, taking off his lace underwear and garter belts when he felt Nagisa tugging at them. Once he was done, the sound of unzipping rang in his ears, sending blood rushing in his ears and cock. Nagisa settled himself under Karma, both of their faces lined up with each other's crotches. Karma's eyes became half-lidded as they looked at Nagisa's thick, fervent member, licking his lips in anticipation. He groaned when he felt a sharp slap connect with his left cheek, Nagisa being sure to soothe the raw flesh by rubbing it gently.

"Not until I say you can," Nagisa said, the gentle tone making goosebumps appear on Karma's arms. Before he could fully savor the thrilling sting of the slap, he heard the distinct squirting sound of lube, peering down to see Nagisa's fingers coated in the clear goop. Karma hissed as he felt the cold fingers teasing around his hole, 2 fingertips teasingly pressing against it before sliding in with relative ease. Karma groaned at the sensation. It wasn't painful, just a slight burning and stretching sensation, but the cold lube was definitely something needing adjustment to. Nagisa grinned at the sounds Karma released, thrusting his fingers in deeper and harder.

Karma clenched his jaw, trying and failing not to rock his hips back against Nagisa's fingers. Nagisa continued to tease Karma, however, pulling his fingers back when he felt them rubbing against Karma's prostate. Karma wanted to snap and order Nagisa to stop messing with him but reconsidered when he closed his eyes and savored the soft chuckles Nagisa let out at Karma's pathetic silent groveling. His eyes fluttered open when he felt something warm brush against his cheek, peering down to see Nagisa's beautiful blue eyes turned upward with his small smirk.

The redhead didn't need any more encouragement. He groaned as his tongue finally met with the soft, taut flesh of Nagisa's warmth. He trailed wet, short kisses along it, moaning even more when he felt Nagisa slip another finger past the tight rim of his hole, slipping as much of Nagisa's cock that could fit into his mouth to stifle the sighs and groans he let out when Nagisa began to work him open, splaying his fingers wide before bringing them back together agonizingly slow. Karma mentally smiled at the soft hiss Nagisa made, bobbing his head up and down while matching the pace of Nagisa's teasing fingers.

Nagisa moaned, attempting to keep from bucking his hips. Trying and failing to ignore the slick warmth around his erection, he focused as much of his attention as he could to the same around his fingers, wriggling his fingers and stretching the flesh. To Nagisa's smug joy, Karma arched his back with a half whimper, half moan as Nagisa's fingers finally brushed against his prostate, but only lightly. The red-head let some air out of his nose in annoyance, letting his teeth just barely scrape against Nagisa's length before flattening his tongue against the pulsing vein on the underside, sucking and hollowing his cheeks. He pulled off and grabbed a small bottle of flavored lube from the pocket of the skirt, squirting a bit into his hand. Nagisa paused, eyebrows raised.

"Wait, time out. When'd you put that there?" Nagisa asked, trying to meet Karma's eyes. Karma just chuckled, smirking at Nagisa's soft gasping because of the cool lube when he began stroking his erection.

"You know how much I love strawberry," Karma replied, tilting his head back down to give the head of Nagisa's cock a generous lick, then slowly wrapped his lips around the now sweet hard-on. He got as much of it into his mouth as he could without gagging, stroking the rest of it carefully with his calloused, slender fingers. His pace was fast but thorough, relishing the mix of his two favorite flavors- Nagisa and strawberry, in that order. As Karma was beginning to accept his victory, he felt the empty feeling of Nagisa's fingers slipping out of him. Before he could get annoyed, he felt a warm wetness penetrate him, making him pull off with a gasp.

"What the hell?" Karma hissed, breath shaky with moans, legs beginning to get weak with pleasure. He felt Nagisa smirk against him, then he pulled away, licking his lips.

"You took all that time to clean up, it'd be rude not to. Besides-" Nagisa cut off, holding up a small blue bottle of blueberry lube. Karma let a sharp breath out of his nose, shaking his head and trying to hold back his laughter before returning to his delicious treat. Everything was wiped from his mind as he felt a lubed hand wrap around his cock. All he could think about was trying not to come. It was like heaven- the sweet and salty taste of Nagisa's thick member filling his mouth and throbbing nicely against his fingertips, Nagisa's soft hand wrapped around his own needy erection, Nagisa's warm tongue thrusting oh-so-sweetly inside of him. As Karma felt the ecstasy starting to build up into an orgasm, he pulled off again.

"Nagisa-kun, slow down, I'm about to-" Karma tried to warn him when he felt two fingers slip in alongside the tongue, massaging his prostate and flicking his wrist at the end of each stroke. Karma finally toppled over the edge, come spilling out on onto Nagisa's hand, which continued to stroke him through his orgasm. As he finished, he felt his face burning with embarrassment. Nagisa just smiled that diabetes-inducing smile, licking his fingers like he was licking spilt ice cream from them and not Karma's liquid shame.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Nagisa's smile pulled into a smirk. Karma bit his lip, filled with vigor and determination as she brought Nagisa's cock into his mouth once more. Without the distraction of Nagisa trying to make him come, he focused all of his attention on pleasuring Nagisa, alternating between fast but pleasurable and tantalizingly slow. When he felt Nagisa's dick begin to twitch and his begin to buck, he held his pace but decided to start deepthroating Nagisa, joy blooming in his chest at the soft moans and pants his partner was releasing.

"K-Karma-kun-" Nagisa whispered breathlessly, arching his back as he came in thick ribbons down Karma's throat. Karma smugly swallowed it all, glad he had practiced with toys to tame his gag reflex. He pulled off with a lewd pop, cleaning up some of the excesses off of Nagisa with his tongue. When he felt Nagisa's fingers tap against his thigh he got off, sitting at the head of the bed. Nagisa bit his lip at the sight- the top of the dress was beginning to slip down, the headband was once again crooked, his hair was messy with his bangs plastered to his forehead by sweat, his cheeks were a deep pink, his breaths were coming out in soft pants, his thigh socks were slipping down his supple thighs. Karma sat with his back against the pillows, watching as Nagisa felt around under the bed before pulling out a box and setting it between Karma's legs. His blue eyes traveled up the redhead's body, licking his lips as they locked with orange-red ones.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth," Nagisa said softly, taking a key out his pocket and unlocking the box. Karma raised an eyebrow, but complied, sticking his tongue out a bit as well. Nagisa smirked, taking the Swiss & Wesson Model 617 revolver out. He then pressed the hammer down with his thumb, holding it in his right hand, finger on the trigger, tilting it on its left side, pressing the tip against Karma's tongue. He shuddered at the metallic taste of the barrel, sliding his tongue to glide over the front sights before returning his tongue back to the right, now underside, of the barrel. Karma flinched when he felt soft lips ghosting over the shell of his ear as he took more of the barrel into his mouth.

"Look at me Karma," Nagisa whispered. Karma forced his eyes open, moaning involuntarily when they met those damn eyes, cold and piercing, finger rubbing against the trigger. As Karma bobbed his head back and forth against the gun, he felt that Nagisa might actually shoot him- and that turned him on. Nagisa smiled, hand running up Karma's thigh before gripping his hip hard, flipping them so Karma was straddling him. The red-head narrowed his eyes, stroking Nagisa's half-erection slowly. He continued until he noticed precome leaking from the tip, then slathered a generous amount of lube up and down Nagisa's cock. He felt a pleasurable shudder tickle his spine when he noticed Nagisa's eyes completely on him, watching intently as Karma lined up Nagisa to his entrance.

Karma slowly lowered his hips, lips tightening around the gun as the head pushed into him. The initial stretch was always a bit painful even after careful prep, but Karma didn't really mind since it was usually followed by mind-numbing pleasure. Nagisa groaned, fingers digging into Karma's hip and gripping the gun tighter. Karma's heart skipped a beat when he thought about Nagisa accidentally pulling the trigger, lips pulling into as much of a smirk that could be possible while wrapped around a gun, taking the second half of Nagisa's erection in one swift movement. They both arched their backs, Nagisa yanking the gun out of Karma's mouth when his lips loosened to moan, tossing the revolver carelessly to the floor. Karma yelped in surprise when he felt the hand previously holding the gun wrap around his erection. Without any gun to stifle the noise, he moaned embarrassingly loud, face burning when Nagisa chuckled. He decided to retaliate, gripping Nagisa's shirt tightly at the chest as he brought his hips up and down, rolling his hips and tightening around him. He furrows his brows in frustration when he notices Nagisa's amused expression.

"What's that look for?" Karma asked, starting to get irritated. Nagisa rubs his thumb in circles against Nagisa's hip, slowing his strokes down and rubbing his thumb along a pulsing vein in Karma's cock, making him moan.

"You switched up your style on me," Nagisa smiled at Karma's annoyed expression, hand snaking from Karma's hip to Karma's rear end, lifting him before readjusting his hips, then pulling Karma's hips back down, licking his lips at the groan Karma let out when he thrust against his prostate, "but I like it better when you're feeling good too."

Karma inhaled sharply, fists tightening, before saying, "Why do you always say and do stuff like that while we're doing this? You're supposed to be dominating."

Nagisa smirked, thrusting as he stroked Karma at the same time, eliciting another loud moan before replying, "And you're supposed to be quiet and submissive." He lifted Karma off of him, Karma to go to the edge of the bed on his hands and knees, feet hanging off the edge of the bed. Karma hissed when he felt Nagisa push the skirt up and plant a firm smack on his ass, before that hand snaked around his hip to grip his cock firmly, giving a few rough pumps before a familiar heat penetrated him once more, somehow hitting that glorious spot like he always did. Karma arching his back, breathing heavily as he felt a searing trail of kisses on his neck, teeth lightly scraping against the nape. The two moaned with each slow, purposeful thrust, before the pace gradually increased, Karma thrusting his hips back to meet Nagisa's. Karma's head was so clouded with pleasure that he hadn't even noticed him begging Nagisa to go harder. It felt like an eternity.

Nagisa pulled out, and before Karma could complain, he was flipped on his back, Nagisa's cold, lust-filled eyes locked on his. Even at the shiver down his spine, Karma couldn't look away, letting Nagisa's hips pound away, their heavy breathing melding together into a beautiful melody ringing throughout Karma's head. Soon, they both felt their orgasms building back up, to which Karma breathlessly remarked,

"You're not gonna switch positions before we come again are you?" Nagisa chuckled at that, shaking his head before leaning down to plant a short, yet spark-filled kiss to Karma's slightly swollen lips, moving to nip at Karma's earlobe.

"Come for me Karma," Nagisa whispered, pulling his head back to lock eyes with Karma one last time, before Karma finally reached his second climax, arching against Nagisa, his sticky seed coating Nagisa's fingers once more, stroking him through his climax. Once Karma regained his composure, he wrapped his jellified legs around Nagisa's hips, eyes filled with that familiar look of mischief Nagisa had come to fall in love with.

"Your turn, and don't you dare pull out," Karma practically growled, forcing Nagisa's thrusts to hit harder and faster, enjoying the bluenette's purely blissed out expressions. After a few thrusts, Nagisa's flushed cheek pressed against Karma's, hot breath fanning the redhead's neck as he moaned and gasped to breathe.

"K-Karma-" If he hadn't already come twice, that moan would've shot straight to his cock, satisfaction pulsing throughout him as Nagisa finally fell over the edge, the thick, sticky fluid coating Karma's insides in a warm blanket. Karma chuckled as Nagisa practically collapsed on him. They stayed like that, trying to catch their breath, before Nagisa finally stood up and walked back to the side of the bed, peeling off his sweat-soaked and partially come-stained shirt to toss it to the ground, pulling his pants down the rest of the way. Karma removed the heels and thigh-highs, crawling to the upper part of the bed, pulling Nagisa against his chest.

"I feel sticky and tired," Nagisa complained, nestling further against Karma's dress covered chest.

"We can take a shower later then," Karma replied. Nagisa wrinkled his nose pulling away.

"Ew, no, it'll get all gross," Nagisa said, helping Karma strip off the maid costume.

"Well," Karma paused as he pulled the dress over his head, Nagisa licking his lips at the other's taut muscles, then he continued, "I'm probably gonna want to go for round three once we hop in, so we'd better take a break."

Nagisa smacked his arm lightly, shaking his head as he sat up, "You're crazy."

Karma smirked as he pinned Nagisa beneath him, bending his head down so their noses touched.

"That makes both of us."

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut in years and first time ever writing yaoi anything, so apologies if it sucks! This ship just makes me really happy so I wanted to try my hand at it. If there's anything wrong feel free to let me know ^w^


End file.
